criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Anatomy
Human Anatomy is a case featured in Criminal Case as fourth case of the game and the fourth case of the Adventuring The World (Season 1). Belongs to Liverpool in district England. Plot After Akemi and the Player return from Manchester City, Paolla introduces the new Elite Agent who will assist the player in various cases such as Akemi. Tasha Kurama, accompanies the Player in this plot. After a few days of research into previous murders, a book is uncovered that tells the story of an organization named '' Z '' where that organization attacks with murders in certain locations. According to the book, the next attack would be in Cambridge, home to one of the city's largest universities. Tasha and the Player leave for Cambridge before any more murders occur, but it is announced by the principal of Cambridge University that a body was found in a humanities classroom. University Principal Stevannie Harth identified the victim. It was Laura Boss, known for being the representative of the humanities study group, where she was found with her open body. After finding out that Laura's murder has already affected the university office, Tasha calls PACIFIC to request that the university be closed by the end of the investigation. In the middle of the investigation, Tasha suggests that this murder may be linked to Z, because in the book about the organization, the victim was strangled. Tasha and the Player meet Nancy Ruth, the victim's best friend who seemed to be very saddened by the news, without even having reason to commit the crime. John Wopp, the victim's boyfriend claimed that Laura spent a lot of time in the library, where we met Leona Janis, a lady who didn't receive the staff very well. Finally, we met the victim's rival in the position of representative, Pablo Stevam, who did not appear to be shaken by the death of the victim, as he was to be the next representative and appear in one of the university's boards. Continuing with the case, Tasha and the Player discover that the victim was not what they thought. She resigned from Leona for spreading her secrets, angered Pablo by humiliating him among basketball players, and broke up with John because he only studied and had no time for her. With all the clues assembled to arrest Laura's killer, Tasha and the Player are on their way. By accusing Leona Janis of murder, she reveals that she was forced to kill Laura for a lie they told her. This person was Z, the organization causing trouble in England. Leona was arrested for 15 years in prison. PACIFIC is still investigating something at the university to see if it finds anything related to the murder. But it only finds youth problems in relation to university. The team's next destination will be Liverpool, the new zoo that will attract thousands of famous. Summary Victim *'Laura Boss' (Found with open body) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Leona Janis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats pickled peach. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears college pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears college pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect eats pickled peach. *The suspect knows science. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears a college pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pickled peach. *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect knows science. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a college pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows science. *The killer eats pickled peach. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears a college pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Humanities Room. (Clues: Laura's Body, Locked Cell, Diary; New Suspect: Stevannie Harth) *Examine Locked Cell. (Result: Threats) *Examine Threats. (Attribute: The killer knows science) *Examine Diary. (New Crime Scene: Refectory; New Suspect: Nancy Ruth) *Talk to Stevannie about the victim. (Attribute: Stevannie knows science) *Ask Nancy about friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Stevannie knows science) *Investigate Refectory. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Lunch Plate) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: New Suspect: John Wopp) *Talk to John Wopp about the victim. (Attribute: John Wopp knows science) *Examine Lunch Plate. (Result: Memory Card) *Autopsy of Laura's body. (23:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pickled peach) *Analyze Memory Card. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Book Stack, Badge; New Suspect: Leona Janis) *Ask about the victim with Leona. (Attribute: Leona uses Buzzer, eats pickled peach) *Examine Stack of Books. (Result: Document) *Examine Document. (Result: Reform Request) *Talk to Stevannie about the Document. (Attribute: Stevannie uses Buzzer, eats pickled peach) *Examine badge. (Attribute: Face) *Examine Face. (New suspect: Pablo Stevam) *Talk to Pablo about lost badge. (Attribute: Pablo eats pickled peach; New Crime Scene: Teacher's Desk) *Investigate the teacher's desk. (Clues: Toolbox, Torn Message) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Rope) *Examine Torn Message. (Bad Message) *Ask Nancy to explain about the message. (Attribute: Nancy uses Buzzer) *Analyze Rope. (Result: Murder Weapon Discovery!) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Pierced Books, Victim's Glasses, Buzzer Message Box) *Examine Piecerd Books. (Result: Scissors) *Ask Pablo about Scissors. (Attribute: Pablo uses buzzer, knows science) *Examine Victim Glasses. (Result Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Leona Fingerprints) *Question Leona why the glasses are with her. (Attribute: Leona knows science) *Examine Buzzer Message Box. (Attribute: Dating Breakup) *Question John about the breakup. (Attribute: John uses Buzzer; New Crime Scene: Bookshelf) *Investigate Bookshelf. (Clues: Thermal Box, Bloody Organ Book) *Examine Book of Bloody Human Organs. (Result: Tuft of Hair) *Analyze Thermal Box. (21:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a college pin) *Analyze Tuft of hair. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair.) *Take care of the killer now! *Strolling in England (3/6). (No stars) Strolling in England (3/6) *Talk to Stevannie about college activities. (Reward: Chef Clothes) *Investigate Staris. (Clues: Security Camera, Posters) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera Unlocked) *Examine Posters. (Result: Representative Disclosure) *Talk to Pablo about disallowed disclosures. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Leona about the letter. (New Clues: Library) *Investigate Library. (Result: Mysterious Letter) *Analyze Security Camera. (Result: Nancy's Video) *Ask Nancy for explanations about the Video. (Reward: Burguer) *Analyze Mysterious Letter. (Result: Primer Minister Pedro George's Fingerprints) *Ask the Primer Minister about the fingerprints in the mysterious letter. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star)